Fugindo de você, eternamente com você!
by Piketuxa
Summary: Hinata é mandada para realizar uma missão impossível: trazer Sasuke Uchiha de volta. O que será que acontecerá nessa missão?


**Fugindo de Você, eternamente com Você!**

**Capítulo único**

Hinata corria pela floresta de Konoha, pulava de árvore em árvore numa velocidade sobre-humana, ninja. Tsunade havia lhe dado uma missão nova, uma missão que muitos tentaram, mas ninguém conseguiu.

Por que a Senju havia mandado logo ela? Nunca Hinata conseguiria fazer o que Naruto, Sakura, Neji e até mesmo Kakashi e Tsunade não conseguiram: trazer Sasuke Uchiha de volta.

Era loucura correr entre as árvores atrás de algo que lhe era impossível tocar; Sasuke jamais voltaria para Konoha por pedido de Hinata.

Esperava ansiosa e receosa que ele não quisesse lutar; tinha plena consciência que era mais fraca que ele, mesmo tendo treinado muito e melhorado bastante, ainda não era boa o suficiente para vencer Sasuke.

Corria procurando algo que estava fora de seu alcance, pulava de galho em galho, quando trombou com algo duro, o impacto a fez cair para trás, colidindo fortemente contra o chão.

Quem era doido o suficiente para andar naquela floresta, aquela hora? Hinata ergueu os olhos e se espantou com a figura à sua frente: Sasuke Uchiha, sem camisa e com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

— Olha quem está aqui, se não é a Hyuuga — Sasuke pronunciou a frase com amargura e sarcasmo, como o destino era cruel com a pobre garota.

— Sas-Sasuke-san — disse ela aterrorizada, era para achá-lo, não trombar com ele no meio da floresta.

E se ele ficasse bravo e quisesse lutar? Pensando nessa hipótese Hinata se levantou rapidamente e num pulo se afastou do Uchiha.

— O que houve? Está com medo? — Sasuke perguntou frio encarando Hinata nos olhos. Ela não queria encará-lo, sustentar o olhar, mas não conseguia deixar de fitar as esferas negras de Sasuke.

— Sas-Sasuke-san, eu vim levá-lo de volta para Ko-Konoha — droga, não era para ela ter gaguejado. Já fazia algum tempo que havia aprendido a controlar sua gagueira, até quando Naruto se aproximava ela não gaguejava, nem corava. Mas era diferente, era ele, Sasuke Uchiha que estava ali na sua frente.

— Tsunade se superou dessa vez mandando você — Sasuke sorriu sarcástico assustando Hinata, o moreno então deu um passo para frente. Com medo do que o Uchiha poderia fazer, Hinata virou e saiu correndo deixando um confuso Sasuke para trás.

O Uchiha riu, se ela quer brincar de gato e rato, eles brincariam.

Pulou e correu entre as árvores atrás da Hyuuga. Hinata corria assustada pela floresta, não queria lutar, só queria que ele voltasse para Konoha. Sentiu o chakra dele se aproximando e correu o mais rápido que podia, tentando – em vão – desviar dos galhos das árvores, mas seu casaco acabou enroscando e atrapalhando a fuga.

O desespero tomou conta do coração da morena e, na tentativa de viver um pouco mais, puxou com força o corpo fazendo a blusa rasgar e ficar presa no galho. Por sorte ela sempre andava com uma blusa por baixo do casaco.

A satisfação se afastou da mente da mulher quando lembrou que estava sendo perseguida, voltou à corrida para ficar o mais longe possível do Uchiha fugitivo. Belo dia para escolher uma missão tão perigosa como aquela, belo dia para se chocar com Sasuke Uchiha numa floresta onde apenas os dois se encontravam.

Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais da herdeira Hyuuga e isso o fez sorrir, um sorriso de vitória, contentamento. A perseguição se estendeu por minutos, Hinata já estava exausta e Sasuke irritado, ficaria até que horas correndo atrás daquela mulher?

Tinha que admitir que ela era bastante escorregadia. Cansado daquela inútil brincadeira fez um jutsu aparecendo na frente da morena que se assustou e parou aonde estava.

— Achou que poderia fugir de mim? — perguntou Sasuke rindo diabolicamente, aquela mulher era muito patética se pensava que sim.

— Uchiha-san — não queria lutar, mas seria necessário. Tirou uma kunai do bolso da calça e se posicionou em posição de luta, Sasuke ao ver o ato da mulher parou de rir e pegou a katana que se encontrava em suas costas, se ela queria lutar, por que não?

E assim começou a luta, o som dos metais se chocando ecoava por toda a floresta.

Sasuke teve que admitir que a moça havia crescido e virado uma mulher, muito bonita, para falar a verdade.

Jutsus poderosos eram feitos para atacar um ao outro, outros eram feitos para se defender. Para Hinata, aquilo seria sua salvação, se o Uchiha baixasse a guarda ela correria para longe; já para o moreno era apenas um jogo, diversão, a Hyuuga se precipitara e acabara estragando tudo, agora lutaria com ela e depois lhe contaria a verdade.

Com o coração palpitando de dor e medo, e o corpo reclamando do cansado e da falta de chakra, Hinata baixou por segundos a guarda, o que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

O moreno pulou em cima dela e os dois caíram no chão sobre uma lago raso, a katana localizada no pescoço da Hyuuga apenas para assustá-la, o corpo másculo por cima do pequeno e frágil de Hinata, os rostos muito próximos.

Sasuke segurou a mão da mulher em cima de sua cabeça para que ela não lhe atacasse e aproximou os lábios deixando apenas alguns centímetros de distância dos de Hinata. Os corações palpitavam no peito; era incrível o que a presença de Hinata causava no coração e no corpo do moreno Uchiha, assim como a presença de Sasuke causava forte impacto em Hinata.

— Então dessa vez Tsunade mandou você? — perguntou Sasuke sussurrando no ouvido de Hinata com a voz rouca, um arrepio passou por todo o corpo da Hyuuga que corou.

— Si-Sim — gaguejou por causa da aproximação do Uchiha, o que ele queria dela? Por que seu coração batia descompassadamente? Será que o amava?

— E por que aceitou a missão? — perguntou Sasuke mordendo a orelha de Hinata que paralisou, aquilo era tortura de mais para ela.

— Eu… não sei — ela ficou pensativa, ele lhe observou. _"Como ela pode aceitar uma missão sem nem ao menos pensar nas consequências?"_ se perguntou ele; _"Por que eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes?"_ se perguntava ela.

Os dois se encararam pensativos. _"Os olhos dela me fascinam!"_ pensou o Uchiha; _"Como será mergulhar na escuridão dos olhos dele?" _questionava Hinata mentalmente.

Sasuke sorriu de lado fazendo Hinata corar. Queria aquela mulher só para si, ela seria dele e de mais ninguém. Aproximou ainda mais os lábios fazendo as respirações se misturarem, trocaram olhares intensos.

Sasuke notou a perspectiva no olhar da herdeira Hyuuga, então ela queria? Sem esperar mais tocou levemente seus lábios nos da morena sentindo a maciez, se controlaria, não queria assustá-la.

Arregalou os olhos quando ela se ergueu um pouco fazendo o toque dos lábios ficar mais intensos, Sasuke sem perder tempo tocou os lábios da Hyuuga com sua língua sentindo o corpo abaixo de si estremecer, sorriu e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior da morena.

Hinata ansiava por mais, com o pouco de ousadia que – mal – possuía aprofundou o beijo introduzindo sua língua na boca de Sasuke que sorriu satisfeito, só estava esperando uma iniciativa dela.

Começaram um beijo calmo que com o tempo foi ficando selvagem e apaixonado, o toque curioso, a suave do roçar, o enrolar sutil, um sentia o gosto do outro; se separaram por falta de ar e Sasuke fitou os lábios da mulher em baixo de si inchados, passou a língua ali e viu a morena corar, riu enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço alvo.

— Sasuke-kun… – gemeu Hinata excitada, o que estava acontecendo? Ele iria torná-la sua ali? No meio da floresta?

— Promete que me esperará? — perguntou o moreno entre um beijo e outro, cessou os beijos distribuindo chupões pelo pescoço exposto.

— Pro-Prometo — ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas seu corpo pedia mais e mais por Sasuke.

— Então vamos — disse levantando e estendendo a mão na direção da morena, sem pensar muito Hinata aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.

— Vamos para onde? — perguntou ela intrigada, o que ele pretendia fazer? Sasuke sorriu, dessa vez surpreenderia a todos.

— Para Konoha oras, finalmente Tsunade entendeu que só você conseguiria me levar de volta — Hinata arregalou os olhos incrédula, como assim?

— Como assim? — perguntou surpresa, Sasuke sorriu de lado satisfeito, havia despertado a curiosidade da mulher que tanto amava.

— Eu mandei um pergaminho contendo uma charada: "Aquela cujo os olhos brilham como a lua me trará de volta à vida, só ela conseguirá me arrancar da escuridão na qual estou submetido." — era realmente uma charada interessante. — Parece que ela demorou meses para entender.

— Ah! E a charada significava que só eu poderia levá-lo de volta para Konoha? — ela havia entendido, mas queria saber da boca dele, será que finalmente seu amor seria correspondido?

— Hai, agora vamos. Quanto mais rápido voltarmos, mais rápido esse pesadelo acaba. — Sasuke pegou a mão de Hinata e saiu puxando ela para o Oeste, o que ele pretendia fazer? Konoha fica para o Norte e não para o Oeste. Correram até chegarem em uma cachoeira. — Me espere aqui. — ele pulou e entrou na cachoeira, então era ali que o Uchiha se escondia? Por isso ninguém o havia encontrado? Depois de alguns segundos Sasuke saiu vestindo uma camiseta branca, em sua mão se encontrava outra igualzinha. — Vista! — Ele jogou-a na direção de Hinata.

— Por que? — perguntou intrigada, por que ele queria que ela vestisse a blusa? O que pensariam se vissem ela chegando em Konoha com a blusa com o símbolo do clã Uchiha?

— O que acha que vão pensar se te virem assim? — perguntou com um sorriso pervertido medindo Hinata, ela olhou para baixo e se assustou lembrando que seu casaco havia enroscado em uma árvore e rasgado, mais que depressa vestiu a camiseta branca. — Melhor assim, se ficasse mais alguns minutos te vendo daquele jeito não poderia responder por meus atos. — Hinata corou fazendo Sasuke sorrir de lado. O moreno se aproximou dela e lhe deu um leve selinho, apenas encostou seus lábios nos da Hyuuga. — Vamos, quero voltar o mais rápido possível.

E assim os dois correram pulando de galho em galho até Konoha, chegando lá os ninjas que cuidavam do portão levaram Sasuke até a Hokage que se assustou quando ouviu o Uchiha dizer que voltaria para Konoha e ficaria o tempo que fosse necessário preso.

O caso foi levado aos velhos anciões da vila que decidiram que seria melhor matar o Uchiha, mas Tsunade interferiu e depois de muita conversa foi decidido que Sasuke pegaria 2 anos de prisão em cela separada. O Uchiha aceitou sem problemas, prometendo para Hinata que ficariam juntos quando ele saísse.

Hinata saiu de suas lembranças quando sentiu alguém beijando seu pescoço, sorriu enquanto encarava seu marido. Hinata e Sasuke se casaram e tinham um filho de 4 anos, Sousuke Uchiha.

No início as coisas não foram fáceis, Hinata foi expulsa do clã por ter um caso com o Uchiha e Hanabi tomou seu lugar como herdeira. Sakura havia armado o maior escândalo, mesmo namorando com Naruto, o que o fez terminar o namoro de anos com a rosada.

O Uzumaki não perdeu tempo e logo voltou de uma missão acompanhado de uma ruiva de olhos azuis que havia conhecido na aldeia do vento, logo os dois estavam namorando. Tsunade se casara com o pervertido Jiraya e um pouco depois passou o título de Hokage para o loiro, que finalmente teve seu sonho realizado.

— Sasuke! — repreendeu Hinata quando o moreno colocou a mão por dentro de sua blusa, corada tirou a mão do Uchiha e encarou o marido brava.

— É incrível como você ainda cora quando eu faço isso. — ele disse brincando, adorava o jeito meigo e doce de sua esposa. — Mesmo depois de termos feito tudo que fizemos — Hinata corou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Não fala isso, é vergonhoso! — comentou timidamente, Sasuke tirou as mãos da morena de seu rosto e a encarou nos olhos fazendo um arrepio passar por todo o corpo da esposa.

— Está arrependida do que fizemos? — perguntou Sasuke tristemente, na verdade sabia que ela não se arrependera, mas às vezes gostava de brincar com a esposa.

— Não, nunca poderei me arrepender, aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. — disse beijando carinhosamente a testa do marido. — O dia que você me fez mulher. — Sasuke riu e a jogou no sofá ficando por cima, quando ia beijar os lábios que tanto ansiava uma figura pequena de cabelos e olhos negros entrou na sala falando.

— Mãe, Pai, olha o que eu achei! — o menino levantou uma kunai no ar.

Sasuke e Hinata encararam o filho, quando notou o objeto na mão do menino o Uchiha ficou assustado.

— Sousuke, larga isso! — disse o Uchiha bravo, o menino era novo, mas já aprontava muito deixando Sasuke nervoso e Hinata assustada.

— Vem me pegar — disse o menino e saiu correndo, Sasuke levantou do sofá e correu atrás do pequeno gritando para ele parar de correr.

— Quando Sasuke descobrir que é uma kunai de brinquedo vai ficar bravo — disse Hinata rindo, Naruto com certeza ouviria muita reclamação do moreno, desde quando se dava uma kunai de brinquedo para uma criança? Bom, mesmo sendo Hokage ele ainda era o burro do Naruto, não?


End file.
